The Apple Tree
by IheartTwilight
Summary: For Bella Swan, love bites. She's been hurt in relationships plenty of times and has said nothing. But not this time. This time, Bella bites back. [completed]
1. Public Displays of Affection

**Okay, so here's the first chapter of The Apple Tree! I've been so excited to start this story - I love fluff! Well I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry it's so short. This will probably be the shortest chapter you'll get from me. Well, I hope you like it and please review! I dedicate this story to all those who are tired of seeing Bella crawl back to Edward when he does wrong and leaves. This is the story where Bella gets a backbone.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight - Stephenie Meyer does. If I did, why would I be writing a fanfic?...**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter One_

_Public Displays of Affection_

I woke up to the annoying buzz of my alarm. I slapped it off my bedside table and got up. Edward hadn't been here to wake me up peacefully, for it was a sunny day and he and his family had gone hunting. I absent-mindedly rubbed my eyes.

I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I put on a spaghetti strapped white tank top with a red long sleeve V-neck shirt over it. I pulled on my favorite pair of jeans. I grabbed my bag and left. I was in no mood to eat breakfast.

I brushed through my hair on the way to school. I ended up leaving bottom part of it down then pulled the top part into a lazy ponytail. I tried to be perky, but I had slept terribly without Edward. I knew I was being ridiculous because Edward was coming after first period, but still, I missed him.

I got out of my truck sullenly and made my way to first period. I sat there, completely oblivious to what the teacher was saying, in anticipation of seeing Edward again.

As soon as the bell rang signaling the end of class I packed up my stuff and ran out of the room. Leaning against the wall outside of the classroom was Edward, looking completely at ease. But I knew him better. I could see the anxiousness in his eyes and it made me happy. He wanted to see me just as much as I wanted to see him.

I hugged him tightly. He hugged me right back. I meant for our kiss to be light and quick, but he was kissing me with so much passion all of a sudden that I couldn't help but kiss him just as hard right back.

"Cullen, Swan! My room, now!" shouted Mr. Varner.

We broke apart reluctantly. I blushed furiously when I saw that a crowd had accumulated and was watching our embrace. Edward was grinning.

We silently walked into his room and sat in front of his desk. He looked furious.

"You both very well know that public display of affection is a very high offense at this school! We won't take lightly to people fornicating in our hallways!" he thundered.

His next class was gathered outside of the door listening intently.

"We were only kissing, sir," Edward said.

"Do you really expect me to believe that, Mr. Cullen?" he spat.

"May we just have our punishments now?" Edward asked, a hint of boredom coloring his tone. Lucky for us, Mr. Varner didn't notice.

"Swan, you may go to class. I think if you blush and more you might pop a vain," Mr. Varner said suddenly, and amazingly it looked like he was restraining laughter.

"Yes, sir," I mumbled, gathering my things and stealing one last glance at Edward before leaving the room.

As I walked out the door, a bunch of kids gathered outside started to snicker. I walked quickly to my next class.

* * *

When the next couple of periods ended, I breathed a sigh of relief. Lunchtime, I would finally get to spend undisturbed time with Edward. 

I walked out of my classroom, expecting to find him standing there waiting for me, but he wasn't. I worriedly made my way to the lunchroom.

I scanned the lunchroom for any sign of the Cullens but didn't find them. I was starting to get worried. Why would Edward leave me without saying anything first? And worse, why would his whole family be gone, too?

I walked out of the lunchroom and saw my truck parked in the same spot Edward's Volvo had been in. I ran to it, hoping to find a note.

I opened the door but saw nothing. I searched the whole truck and still didn't find a note. I sighed. I knew that I wouldn't be able to concentrate in school because of this. Instead of going to class, I got in my truck and drove home.

I absent-mindedly made dinner and thought up an excuse for why I missed school. When Charlie asked I just told him feminine problems. He asked me no questions.

I literally ran into my bedroom that night, expecting to see Edward, but he wasn't there. All night I stayed up waiting for him, but he never came.

When I got out of bed in the morning I was literally depressed. I couldn't get Edward off of my mind and it was eating me up inside that maybe he had left for good. I pulled on a pair of khaki pants, a gray spaghetti strap tank top, and a pink long sleeve V-neck shirt.

I normally wouldn't have worn an outfit so close to the one I had worn yesterday, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, brushed my teeth, grabbed my bag, and left. Once again I was in no mood to eat.

I knew I shouldn't stop eating just because of a boy, but Edward wasn't just a boy. I knew I was obsessed, and I was scared to think what would happen to me if Edward really did leave. My life was completely centered around his now, something I had constantly told myself I would never let happen in Phoenix.

When I had lived with my mom girls who were so dependent on their boyfriends sickened me. I told myself I would be independent. I never really understood how much of an influence someone you love could have on you.

When I drove into the school parking lot I felt the clouds of despair drift away. Rosalie's convertible was in the lot, a sign they hadn't left me forever. Maybe now I could get some answers.

I parked right next to it and jumped out of my truck. Alice stepped out of the passenger's seat and I could clearly see Rosalie in he driver's seat, even though the top was up.

"Where's Edward?" I asked. The clouds of despair suddenly started to close in on me again.

"Bella, Edward might not be able to see you for the rest of the week," Alice said carefully, watching as my face sank.

"W-why?" I stammered.

"We have a guest who we weren't quite expecting. It's okay Bella, we will have it settled and then everything will be okay," she said soothingly.

I couldn't believe he could abandon me with such ease when I couldn't eat or sleep without him. That thought made my tone sharp.

"If you say so," I said rudely, and turned around and walked away. I could feel her worried stare on my back.

I felt bad for biting Alice's head off even though it wasn't her fault. The least she could've done was give me answers. Did she really expect me to buy the whole 'oh we just have some guests – see you next week!' routine?

I heard nothing for the rest of the morning. Angela, Jessica, Tyler, and Mike especially were all worried about me. They kept asking me if I was okay.

During lunch I didn't bother getting anything. I sat at the Cullen's usual table myself, wallowing in my own misery. I didn't even notice when Jessica, Angela, and Lauren all sat around me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jessica asked softly.

"We can help," Angela added.

I don't know what broke me down, but all of a sudden I was crying into Jessica's shoulder, explaining what happened.

"I haven't seen Edward in what feels like forever and now I won't be able to see him for another week and I don't know why," I managed between sobs.

Even Lauren looked sad for me.

"I know what will cheer you up," said Jessica perkily. "Angela, Lauren, and I are going shopping tonight. Why don't you come?"

"I don't t-t-think so," I began.

"You shouldn't let a man get you down. We are women and we are strong. We have the power," said Lauren strongly.

"Yeah," Angela agreed. "Just let him see what he's missing. Don't crawl back to him when he comes back. Make him earn you and teach him a lesson that he can't just walk away whenever he feels like it."

"We can get you some really sexy clothes today, too. We can make him drool. Then he can crawl back to you like the dog he is," said Jessica.

They were obviously trying to make a stand for women's rights through me, and I honestly didn't care. If Edward could make me cry with no remorse, then I could do that to him, too.

"Fine. I'll go with you," I said strongly, blowing my nose. "Who needs men anyways!"

* * *

**Girl Power! LOL The next chapter is really juicy and fun, yet also sad. I'll post it soon because I'm having a lot of fun writing this story. Please review and I hope you enjoyed it :D!**


	2. Sluts, Cheaters, and Shopping Bags

**OKay, so here is one of the longest chapters I have ever written! Over 2500 words and 8 pages long on Word! I am pretty nervous though because in this chapter I introduce 2 new vampires, created by me. You don't see them much in this chapter, but still lol.. Well I hope you enjoy it! It gets to the fun stuff next chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or its characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I do however own the two newcharacters in this chapter.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Two_

_Sluts, Cheaters, and Shopping Bags_

By the time we were all in the car and driving to Port Angeles, I felt much better. Getting out of town and spending some drama-free time with the girls felt excellent and invigorating.

"We need to do this more often!" I shouted over the loud radio that Jessica, Lauren, Angela and I were all singing with.

"See!" Jessica shouted. "Shopping with girlfriends always cures problems! And we haven't even started shopping yet!"

We all laughed and joked around. We were all happy and carefree, which I hadn't felt in a while. Not that I didn't still miss Edward.

We pulled into the major department store of Port Angeles and skipped, arm in arm, to the store. Between Jessica, Lauren, Angela, and I, we had a very large cartful of naughty and revealing clothes.

Then came the lingerie department, which had a surprisingly large selection. We of course bought a lot more naughty and revealing things, not even stopping to think if we would actually wear them. It was just fun.

We all split the bill since we all decided to just share everything. It was actually cheap considering that we walked out of the store with sixteen bags full of lingerie and clothes. We all had also bought pairs of stiletto heels to match our lingerie.

We ate in La Bella Italia, our moods still radiant. On the way back to Forks, I decided I wanted to show Alice my new clothes. And I wanted to see Edward.

"Just pull in that driveway, yeah that one!" I said, once I had convinced them to drop me off at the Cullen's.

"You should spy on him," Jessica giggled.

"What?" I said, giggling myself. We all were a little high off of the night, even though we had no alcohol or illegal substances.

"Hide in the backyard and look through his windows to see what he's doing," she explained.

"I don't have binoculars," I giggled.

Jessica took out a pair of binoculars from her glove compartment and handed them to me.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked, trying to keep a straight face.

We all once again broke into silent giggles.

Finally Jessica hissed at me. "Hurry, before they go to sleep."

I quietly snuck out and hid in the bushes behind the house. The lights in Edward's bedroom were on. His whole south wall was glass, so I could see everything going on. I giggled silently before lifting the binoculars to my eyes.

Edward was in his room, sitting on his couch. But he wasn't alone. There was a beautiful girl with long golden brown hair, beautiful arched eyebrows, big vivacious lips, and deep topaz eyes on Edward's couch with him.

Slowly he bent his head down to touch his lips with hers. Suddenly they were locked in a passionate embrace.

So it was just a guest? He would see me in a week? Tears welled up in my eyes. I was furious, and heart broken. I had just spent the afternoon buying sexy clothes for him and he goes and cheats! And Alice covered for him!

Suddenly Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper ran around the side of the house towards me, worry etched on their face.

"You – you scum!" I screamed at Edward's window.

I knew he heard me. He looked down, shock and worry all over his face. I picked up a large rock and threw it with all my might at his glass wall. It hit the glass directly where I saw his face. It was lodged in the glass tight, and large cracks started seeping through the window.

Just like his window, our relationship was broken.

"Bella! It's not what you think!" Carlisle said, as he and the others reached me.

"I don't have to think to realize what I just saw. You're all just as bad as him! And you Alice! I thought we were friends," I said, tears starting to run freely down my face.

I turned around and ran, full speed towards Jessica's car. I was so glad she waited. I slid in.

"Drive!" I commanded.

She speed away from the house at full speed.

"Bel – Bella, are you all right?" I could clearly tell she was shocked.

I wiped the tears off of my face before answering.

"I just saw my boyfriend sticking his tongue down some other girl's throat. Actually, Jessica, I'm feeling like crap," I said sharply.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry," she said softly.

I knew I shouldn't take it out on her, or any of the other girls for that matter. They, besides Charlie, were all I had now.

"I'm not going to crawl back to him," I said sharply. "He can burn in hell for all I care."

"Bella, I think it's great that you aren't going to drown in self pity over this," said Lauren. "But getting angry isn't the way you do it either."

"What do you suggest I do, Lauren? Act like nothing happened?" I said scathingly.

A mischievous smile stretched over her lips.

"No. Don't get mad, get even."

* * *

I woke up feeling determined. Today I would put my plan in action. I wasn't going to be heart broken and mope like the Cullens most likely would expect me to be. Today I would be wild. 

I put on a short, short jean skirt with a silver heart on it. The heart had a little crack going through it. I put on a tight black spaghetti strap tank top with a red push up bra underneath. You could clearly see the bra's straps and a lot of cleavage.

I put on a jean jacket that only covered the top half of my abdomen to match the skirt. I put black leather strappy heels on. I put on black mascara and red lipstick. I had straightened my hairs but then took the curling iron and made some of my locks curly. I left my bangs down.

I looked hot in the mirror. I silently thanked God that Charlie had already left for work. I concentrated hard on making it down the stairs and into my truck alive. Jessica had given me a black leather bag for my schoolbooks to match my boots. I got to school at the perfect time.

There was still around ten minutes until the bell rang, but everyone was here and hanging around outside talking. I saw Jessica, Angela, and Lauren standing together waiting for me. I also noticed the Cullens and that dirty blond slut waiting for me, too.

I got out of the car and walked onto the sidewalk, rearranging a strap on my bag. I hardly noticed that all the chitchat had ceased. A breeze blew and ruffled my hair as I looked up.

Everyone basically in the whole school was staring at me, mouths wide. Some of the guy's eyes had glazed over and a lot of them were drooling. The girls looked envious.

I glanced at the Cullens. Alice looked stunned. Emmett was drooling slightly and Jasper's eyes had glazed over. Rosalie looked flat out jealous. The blond slut looked in awe. Edward looked stunned, aroused, shocked, slightly territorial, and another emotion I couldn't place.

What was obvious was that they had been expecting me to be crying or extra conservative. I was the total opposite. I was free.

I walked over to my girlfriends, flipping my hair over my shoulder. I was completely aware that when I walked my skirt went up and you could almost see my butt, but I didn't care. I kind of liked the fact that people found me so attractive to stare.

"W-o-w," Jessica managed.

"You go girl," Lauren said.

"You look like you mean business," Angela said.

We all started giggling.

By now most of the chatting had continued, though it was in whispers and obviously about me.

"Bella, can I talk to you alone please," Edward said from behind me.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself before facing him.

"No, Edward. Anything you can want to say to me you can say in front of them," I said, gesturing towards Jessica, Angela, and Lauren. "My friends."

"About last night," he started awkwardly. His face had shown shock and hurt when I refused him, but he managed to regain his composure quickly.

"Edward, I don't care about last night. What happened happened. It's over with," I said.

"Then why are you dressed like that?" He said skeptically.

"Well, I figured since I was single now I could let the boys see what was on the market," I said coldly.

His face looked so hurt for a second I almost cried. Then he seemed to become angry.

"You will not be with anyone as long as I can help it," He said fiercely, his eyes seeming to turn black.

"Well, Edward, you can't help it," I said, and then I leaned in towards him. "So you might as well learn to deal with it."

With that I turned and walked away, the girls quickly following me.

"I can't believe you stood up to him!" Jessica giggled.

"That was so awesome. You are the girl," Lauren joked.

"He looked really sad when we left," Angela said. Leave it to her to ruin the mood.

"Well I was sad yesterday, and did he care? No. Now it's my turn not give a damn," I said. They seemed shocked how cold I said that.

As we walked trough the hallway of the main building to our lockers, people kept of a steady stream of compliments on my outfit.

"Work that thang, honey," one girl said as I passed her.

"I'm Bill Gate's nephew!" one kid called out to me as I passed.

And of course, there were the whistles. People kept whistling as I walked by. I would just smile and flip my hair. I heard a low growl from somewhere behind me.

I turned around to see Edward growling at some kids who must have been thinking bad thoughts. I sighed noticeably and rolled my eyes. Edward laid off of them.

I took my seat in my first period and was absent-mindedly doodling when the blond slut sat down next to me.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Audrey."

I couldn't believe she was actually going to talk to me. She was going to act like nothing happened. I took that like a slap in the face.

Before I knew what I was doing I had pounced on her. Apparently, I had caught her completely off guard. We went flying onto the floor. I sat on her stomach and raised my fist to punch her.

"Miss Swan that is enough!" the teacher hollered out. I slowly got off of her.

"Now take your seat before I send you to the office!" he screamed.

I had no clue what happened, I just lost control.

As soon as lunch came, I breathed out a sigh of relief. I grabbed my bag and started to skip towards the lunchroom. I bumped into something strong and got knocked off of my feet. I was preparing for impact on the hard tile floor, but it never came. I was suspended off of the ground.

I looked up into a beautiful face. His eyes were a dark orange, a mix between topaz and burgundy. He was very pale. His facial features looked like a God had carved them. He had a perfect jaw, an angular nose, and disheveled medium length hair that was dark brown.

He helped me up.

"Wow," I said, catching my breath. I suddenly realized I had stopped breathing when I saw his face. "Th-thanks for saving me."

"No problem," he said, seeming to be just as captivated by my looks as I was by his. He stuck out his hand. "I'm Damien."

I shook his hand. "I'm Bella."

"Would you like me to walk you to the cafeteria and make sure you make it there safely?" he said, with one of the most handsome grins I had ever seen.

"S-s-sure," I stuttered.

We walked in silence, lost in thought. But then I asked him a question.

"Are you new here?" surely I would've remembered his face.

"Yeah, just moved here. I'm already well adjusted, I'm just having trouble getting used to the rain." He responded casually.

We entered the lunchroom and got in line to buy our food, talking the whole time. He was very enjoyable to talk to. On our way to a table Edward interrupted us.

"Why the hell did you tackle Audrey?" he said furiously.

"She spoke to me," I said simply.

He was about to criticize me, but then he saw who I was with and let out a low growl.

"Bella, go sit down," he said dangerously.

"No, Edward. You go sit down," I said fiercely.

He looked at me, stunned, but then reluctantly went to sit down.

"You know him?" Damien asked, finally seeming to find his voice.

"Crazy, over protective, stalker ex. I bet you know the deal," I said as we walked to the table.

"Yes, I do actually. All too well," he said with a grin.

It was after school and I was walking to my truck. I had really fallen for Damien. He was nice, charming, care free, and polite. Not to mention incredibly handsome.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by the sight of Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie standing by my truck.

"What?" I asked rudely, as I started to unlock my truck.

Alice pulled my hand away from the door.

"The game is up, Bella. You've hurt Edward enough, now forgive him," she said flat out.

"Oh, Alice," I said, using a childish voice. "The game is just getting started."

"Bella, seriously. I know this isn't you, don't you think you've hurt him enough?" she asked in desperation.

"He didn't look hurt last night when his tongue was down that slut's throat," I said cruelly, reaching for my keys again.

Alice pulled my hand away again, but this time Emmett spoke up.

"Her name is Audrey," he said coldly.

"Look I won't forgive him, and I certainly won't continue dating him, so you guys can just go and save yourself some time," I said.

"Oh Bella, you think this game is so fun now, But how will you feel when Edward joins in, too?" Rosalie said evilly.

And with that, they started to walk away.

"I'm not worried," I said, and they stopped and looked at me. "He won't win. He was always the type to cheat, and something tells me he won't stop now."

I could see the shock on all of their faces as I got into my truck and slowly pulled out. As I was driving away I saw Edward staring at me through his rear view mirror. His eyes looked so sad, so full of sorrow and contempt I almost ran to him and hugged him.

Instead, I mouthed out the words 'too late'. Even though it was impossible, I could've sworn I saw a tear roll down his face.

* * *

**Okay, so that's the second chapter! Hope you liked it. Stay tuned for some of my favorite parts -still to come-. Oh, and reviews are always nice lol. Oh, and if you would like to see my opinion on exactly how Edward, Bella, Damien, and Audrey look, private message me and I'll post the link at the start of the next chapter. But I understand if you'd rather use your imagination. That's always fun.**


	3. Author's Note!

_Author's Note_

Okay, so I just thought I'd clear somethings up before moving on to the next chapter.

1) Edward had reason for kissing Audrey which you will find out later

2) This story isn't going to be all fuuff and hard-to-get games, there will be a plot

3) I decided before I wrote the story whether or not I wanted Bella and Damien to fall in love. You will find out soon enough.

And by plot I meant there will be action, romance, murder, and heart break. But there will be a nice ending because I love nice endings! I just had to clear that up to all of those who are mad at Edward and Bella for treating each other the way they did.

P.S. - And a pretty main character will be killed hehehe. I just thought I would be evil and let you know that!

P.S.S: It wouldn't let me post the link tothe pictures of Bella, Edward, Damien, and Audrey, so I just listed the actors. Search them on IMDb for pictures:

**Henry Cavill** - Edward/ **Ellen Page** - Bella/ **Shane West** - Damien/ **Aimee Teegarden** - Audrey

_-Hugs\Kisses-_

**IheartTwilight!**


	4. Love Sick

**Sorry it took so long to update! This chapter would've been longer but I felt bad about going so long with no updates, so I just posted it as is. I've been getting a lot of different reviews, but all I can really say to you guys is this - everything will be explained. The real plot doesn't take place for one or two more chapters, and that's when you start getting answers. Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Sorry about the length and please review lol - I enjoy hearing your opinions!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters - Stephenie Meyer does. duh. I do however ever own Damien and Audrey - the characters that everyone loves to hate. Isn't that just_ lovely_?**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Three_

_Love Sick_

I felt horrible on my drive home. I couldn't believe I had said all that to Edward, and the more I looked at my outfit the more embarrassed I became. I couldn't believe I had listen to Lauren, who hated me for the longest time, and ignored Edward. Tomorrow I wouldn't ignore him. I would hear what he has to say.

I quickly changed my clothes when I got home. There was no way Charlie would see me in that outfit. I made dinner thinking of Edward. Being independent was actually worse then building my life around Edward's.

And why had Edward acted so strange around Damien? As much as I liked Damien, I was always a little uneasy around him. For starters, there were his eyes. A mix between topaz and burgundy, apparently he hunts both humans and animals.

Has he hunted in Forks? Maybe he was just a new vampire? Yeah, right. Every time I grew uneasy around him he would kick his charm up a notch, as if his looks could make me forget about his eyes. Which embarrassingly, they did.

He seemed to be very shifty, crafty.

Pretty soon my guilt got the best of me and I decided to call Edward. Play it cool, I told myself.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was saturated with relief, confusion, and a hint of joy.

"Hi, Edward. About today…" I started, but he cut me off.

"No need to apologize, Bella. You were only being ridiculous out of anger," he said.

I could tell he wasn't trying to insult me, but anger flared inside of me. He was calling me ridiculous for ignoring him after he cheated?

"Oh, no. I wasn't going to apologize. I just had a question," I said.

"Oh," Edward said. "Well what was your question?"

"What was up with Damien?"

"Oh, Bella, now I can't tell you that. Family secret," he said, getting back at me.

I scowled.

"Fine, then Edward. I'll be going now-" I started to say in a huff, but he cut me off.

"Bella. On a more serious note, do stay away from him. He is dangerous," he said quietly.

The line went dead as he hung up. I stood there, confused. I must've stood there thinking for a while, because Charlie soon walked in the door.

"Umm dinners ready, dad. I'm feeling kind of nauseous, though. I'm going to try and lay down," I said in a rush.

"Well, okay, Bells. Do you need me to get you anything?" He asked, concerned.

"No, I'm sure it'll pass," I lied.

I ran upstairs feeling guilty about ditching him. As I shut my door behind me I heard him turn on a ballgame from down stairs. Something told me he wasn't too depressed about me being sick.

I started trying to think of reasons to call Edward back, but really I just wanted to hear his voice. I missed him so much and I knew I couldn't sleep without him. For only the second time in my life, I took unnecessary cold medicine. I would need sleep if I was going to do what I had to do tomorrow.

As I waited for the medicine to kick in, I picked out a new outfit for tomorrow. It was classy and sexy, the traits I respected in a woman.

I laid out my favorite pair of jeans, along with a white long sleeve shirt that had a rounded neck. The shirt was purposely long, it ended at around my butt area, so you can wear a belt with it. I put out a simple yet pretty belt, silver hearts that connected with each other making a sort of chain, to wear with my outfit.

I smiled to myself, pleased. This was more of an outfit made for me. With that, the medicine started to kick in, and I gratefully sank off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up feeling content, but as soon as I realized I would be seeing Edward again my heart started thumping erratically. I put on my outfit with ankle high black boots with only a little heel. I left my hair down and regular today. I switched my books into my normal bag and skipped to my truck, once again skipping breakfast.

I got to school a little earlier today and found Jess, Angela, and Lauren easily.

"Hey guys," I said, walking towards them.

Lauren frowned but Jess and Angela both greeted me normally.

"No sexy I-hate-my-boyfriend outfit today?" Lauren asked.

"No, I figured I would talk to him and hear the story from his point of view," I said.

Lauren scowled and walked away. I sighed.

"I guess you two are back to normal," Jess giggled.

I saw the Cullens pull into the lot and I took a deep breath. Just ask to speak with Edward, I told myself feebly. It's no big deal. It doesn't matter that I insulted him and his whole family, tackled their houseguest, and got caught in the act of spying on their house.

As I walked to where they had parked Damien intercepted me.

"Hey," he said, cutting me off.

"Hey," I mumbled, all my former thoughts forgotten when I looked into his beautiful face.

"Can I show you something?" he asked me with what looked like a nervous smile.

"Umm actually I was-" but he cut me off.

"Oh come. Please?" he said, gazing up at me through his long lashes, stopping my heart. He was beautiful!

"Well," I began to try and decline, but this time he grabbed my hand and started playfully pulling my hand towards whatever he wanted to show me.

He had a mischievous smile on his face as he pleaded. I couldn't help but giggle at his attempts.

I looked towards the parking lot as he led me to wherever. I had finally given in to him. I saw Edward string at us coldly as we walked. His glare made me shiver. I turned around and sped up to Damien. Edward looked crazy mad.

Damien pulled me into the main part of the school and led me to where his locker was. He opened it up to reveal a bouquet of white, pink, red, peach, and yellow roses. A little note was on it.

He handed me the flowers with a nervous smile.

I opened up the note and read it to myself

Bella,  
I know we just met, but already I feel a strong connection to you. I love your company and I can't help but be happy when I'm around you. I didn't think I would find anything I liked about this dreary town when I moved here, but I found something so much better then I could've imagined. I found you. Will you go to the Masquerade with me?

Awaiting your response,  
Damien.

The Masquerade! How could I have forgotten? Edward had been hinting to me that he was waiting for the perfect time to ask me, and I got the feeling he had bought me something extravagant for it. But Damien asked me first! What should I say? He was waiting for a response.

"Well, I'll let you think about it," he said with a smile. "Class is about to start."

He walked away, leaving me with the invitation and at least four-dozen roses in my hands. A lot of people were staring at me, wide eyed.

Any normal girl would be happy out of her mind to have incredibly handsome, rich, and smart men falling for them, but I was starting to get annoyed.

I put the roses in my locker, shut it and turned around.

I took a sharp intake of breath. Edward was standing right behind me, looking murderous.

"Y-y-yes?" I stuttered.

"Do you ignore me on purpose?" he fumed.

"What?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"I do it for your safety, I might add. But no, you always must feel the need to do the exact opposite of what I ask," he continued.

"What are you talking about, Edward?" I asked, not understanding him at all.

"Last night I told you to stay away from Damien, and what do you do? You let him lead you to some random location!" he said fiercely.

"Edward, he took me to his locker," I said, stating the obvious.

He let out a heavy sigh and threw his fist at the locker, stopping just in time so he didn't leave a dent.

"Just tell me you won't go anywhere alone with him. Please, Bella. For me," he said, sounding exhausted.

"Well, we're kind of going to the Masquerade together," I mumbled.

"I was supposed to take you to that!" he said angrily.

"Well first of all, you never asked me. Second, since you and Audrey are on such close terms I figured that it would only be fair for her to go with you," I said bitterly.

"Fine, Bella. Just don't go anywhere alone with him," he said, exasperated.

"Only if you tell me why," I said.

Are you trying to get killed?" he asked me.

"Even if I did you would still have Audrey," I said, my voice filled with sorrow instead of rage. I turned on my heel and ran to my class.

"Bella…" I heard Edward whisper as I was running, his voice sounding just as tormented as mine.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it! Poor Edwad -tear- Poor Bella -tear- yeah but it has to get worse before it gets better, right? Once again, I really appreciate reviews. They really help me write. Even if they're negative. Plus the nice ones make me feel spwecial ;)**


	5. Author's Note 2!

_Author's Note Two_

Okay so I just thought I would explain now why the next chapter most likely won't be up tonight. The reason fairly simple to understand. I wrote the chapter just to have a good time and paid asolutely no attention to the story or where it was going. What I ended up with was a comedy about Bella going crazy on Edward/Audrey/Damien in the lunchroom after getting her period. I might post it as a 'deleted scene' lol when I finish the story or maybe I'll transform it into a one-shot, but I really don't think it fits the story. So now I must go and completely rewrite the chapter, so sorry in advanced for the wait. To compensate with you all -my faithful readers- I decided to post some really harm free spoilers that are being posted here for the sole purpose of making you want to read the rest even more. Here they are:

**1)** Several people will die in upcoming chapters

**2)** Audrey and Damien will get much bigger parts and neither are as innocent as they seem

**3)**Audrey and Edward really had reason to kiss that will be explained

**4)** The Masquerade is pretty much the turning point in the book

**5)**There more then likely will be a sequel as I plan on leaving this book off on a major cliffhanger

Well I hope that's enough to hold you off until next chapter! Thanks for your patience!

-Hugs/Kisses-

_IheartTwilight_


	6. Extra Curricular Activities

**Once again, I am truly sorry for the long wait. I was getting horrible writer's block and I messed up horribly when I first wrote this chapter, so I had to rewrite it. Then -I'm sorry to say- I got lazy and post-poned rewriting it until I knew I couldn't make my loyal readers wait anymore. Well, I hope you like it! Sorry if it sucks and please review! Pictures of the dress and jewelry will be on the bottom.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or the dress being used!**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Four_

_Extra Curricular Activities_

It took all I had to break down and cry in first period. Edward's tortured voice kept a steady ringing in my ears, driving me insane. Did he really regret kissing Audrey? He's certainly not acting like it.

But then how could he seem so broken up over it? There was no question that he had a little bit of regret and pain, but it didn't come near to the amount I held. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't even hear the teacher ask me a question until he was absolutely screaming.

I was full of mixed emotions when the lunch bell rang. I was relieved because I could finally have some alone time to think, and yet I was dreading it because I knew Edward would try and talk to me. I wanted to hear his part of the story, yet I couldn't face the issue without bursting into tears.

Only one thing was for sure: I could no longer ignore Edward.

I sat by myself at lunch, not bothering to get anything to eat. My stomach was uneasy even being in the same room with the Cullens, and Audrey, especially Audrey.

I distinctly heard when the chair across from me was pulled out and sat on, yet I didn't look up from the table.

"Bella, I think it's time we talked about this. I –I can't ignore you anymore," said Edward's tortured voice in a whisper. "We can't keep arguing like this. It's killing me inside and I know it's hurting you just as much."

Tears were streaming down my face now.

"Tell me you regret it! Tell me you're sorry you did it! Just tell me she came on to you and you had no intention of kissing her back! Just tell me that Edward. I need you, and staying like this is-is-is just killing me!" I sputtered between my tears.

I was desperate to hear him say that. If I knew it meant nothing and he had no intention of kissing her we could just get over this. But when I spoke, a pained expression came over his face.

"I can't say any of that, Bella. I'm sorry for hurting you, but I'm not sorry for kissing Audrey," he said in a low, pained voice.

Tears came harder now and I was basically gasping for breath. He had torn my heart out by kissing her, and now he said he meant it and he won't apologize for it. He was basically tearing apart my heart, little by little. He slid his hand towards mine in a comforting motion, but I jerked my hand back.

"Then I can't waist anymore time on you, Edward. It's amazing. I thought no one could love me more then you do, and now I know no one can hurt me like you can, either," I said.

I got up and ran to the exit, the whole cafeteria watching.

* * *

When I got home I took a hot, long shower. I toweled off and put on sweat pants and one of Charlie's t-shirts that were extremely big on me. I made popcorn and put Pride and Prejudice into the DVD player. 

I sat and cried and ate popcorn all afternoon. After I watched Pride and Prejudice, I put in Sense and Sensibility. I went into the kitchen to make more popcorn when someone knocked on the door.

I walked to the door and cautiously peeked out of the peephole. Jessica, Lauren, and Angela were all standing on the small front porch, tapping their feet impatiently.

I groaned and opened up the door. They rather rudely walked in, purses in hand.

"Umm, can I help you?" I asked warily.

The microwave in the kitchen started beeping signaling to me that my popcorn was ready. I walked into the kitchen and they followed me.

"Bella, get dressed and grab your purse. We're going shopping for costumes for the Masquerade," Jessica stated.

I groaned again and hit my head on an overhead cabinet door. I started mumbling and rubbing my head.

"I'm not going," I said flatly.

"Of course you are. The whole school knows you're going with Damien," Lauren said.

"What! How do they know that?" I screeched.

"Bella, you and Edward's relationship is like the school's personal soap opera," Angela giggled.

"Don't you people have anything better to do then gawk at other people's social lives," I said rudely.

"Bella, cheer up right now. We are going shopping and we are having fun," Lauren said.

"I'm really not in the mood," I said.

"Charlie thinks you're going so he went fishing so you don't have to worry about him," Jessica said.

"Listen guys, the last time I went shopping for sexy clothes for a guy it didn't work out that well, so forgive me for being skeptical," I retorted.

"But this time you're shopping for you, not a guy. You're doing it for you," Angela said.

I really did have fun last time, so I finally caved and agreed.

"Just let me go get dressed," I said.

* * *

We drove to Port Angeles and followed the one-oh-one south to Olympia. It took us around three and a half hours to get there, but luckily Jess, Angela, and Lauren had left school only around a period after I did, so it was around four o'clock when we got there. 

We went to the biggest, most expensive costume boutique there was. We spent around two hours going through various stores, and everyone found a costume but me. We decided to call it quits if we wanted to get home anytime soon.

We stopped for fast food on the way home, and I couldn't help but gloat about how I found nothing.

"I guess it just wasn't meant to be," I said cheerily.

We got home at around ten o'clock because we had hit rush hour traffic on our way back. Charlie was in the living room watching baseball when I got in.

"Bella, did something happen between you and Edward at school today?" Charlie asked when I got home.

"Edward and I just broke up, and we got into a little fight. No big deal," I lied feebly.

"Well, it must've been one big little fight because I think every member of the Cullen family has called at least twice," he said. "I'm thinking of changing the message on the answering machine to 'She's not home, stop calling'."

I giggled.

"Just screen their calls for now, I really don't think I can talk to them," I said. "Well goodnight, dad."

"Goodnight, Bells. Oh, did you find a costume for that little dance thing?" he asked.

"Nope, not yet," I said.

"Well, it's this Friday so you might want to start looking. If you need extra cash-" he started, but I cut him off.

"It's okay, dad. I have an idea of what I'm looking for and plenty of money to spend on it," I lied casually.

"Well okay, Bells. Oh, and before I forget, a big package came for you. I haven't opened it but it's on your bed."

"Thanks, dad. Goodnight," I said.

I skipped up to my room, wondering what the package could be or whom it was from. When I walked into my room I gasped. The package was huge! It was lying on my bed, part of it dangling off the end. I eagerly walked over to it and started prying it open.

Once I pulled off the outer box it was shipped in, there was a huge blue box with a big white bow on it. Under the bow was a note. I pulled it off and silently read it to myself:

_Bella,  
I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of sending you a dress that I think will be perfect for the Masquerade. You do not have to wear it, I am certain that you will be beautiful in anything you choose, I'm just merely giving you options. I plan on going as the Phantom, from The Phantom of the Opera. This dress was originally designed for the lead actress in the play, but I bought it from the costume director. This dress would look magnificent with your skin. Once again, you are in no way obligated to wear this dress. I can't wait to see you again,  
Damien_

I pulled off the top of the box and gasped. The dress was a deep blue, close to the color Edward said looked great with my skin, with a wide bottom and a semi long train. The bodice was long with buttons down the front. There were ruffles at each sleeve. The dress looked beautiful and layered, it looked classic and expensive.

I heard Charlie whistle from the doorway.

"That sure is one dress. Must've cost a fortune," Charlie said, stating the obvious.

There was another smaller box in the box that I hadn't noticed. I picked it up and opened it. I gasped again. Inside was a large blue topaz necklace on a beautiful silver chain. There was a matching necklace and ring. There was a short note, which read:

_Bella,  
There was no stone precious or beautiful enough to adorn on your body, but this was the closest I could find. Beautiful jewels for a beautiful woman.  
Love,  
Damien_

Damien kept on surprising me. He almost seemed too perfect. He was handsome, polite, and charming. But Edward had also said he was dangerous. But did I still trust Edward? For all I know he could just be trying to split Damien and I up. I was just as confused as ever, but as I crawled into bed I smiled. It was a nice thing to know, that someone out there loves you.

Even if you have no clue whom that someone truly is.

* * *

**Okay, well I hope you liked it! Next chapter or maybe the one after that is the Masquerade a.k.a the turning point in the book! Here's the links to the dress and jewelry:**

**IT WON'T LET ME POST THE LINK TO THE SITES! Okay, if you want to see the stuff she gets from Damien just go to my profile and email me!**


	7. Star Witnesses

**Okay, so I'm really sorry that this chapter and the one before it were so short, but the Masquerade chapters are really long! Yay and I'm so excited because next chapter is the start of the Masquerade and all of the secrets I've been hounded by people to reveal will be revealed! The Masquerade will be broken down into around 3 parts, by the way. And for anyone who hates Damien, Audrey, Bella or Edward in this story - keep reading. The next chapters should give you more then enough reasons for you to love or to hate them. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry if it seems repetitive, but really the oly reason this chapter was here was to bid time until the Masquerade. Please R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: ...don't own Twilight...Stephenie Meyer does...owns Audrey...and Damien...Blah Blah Blah**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Five_

_Star Witnesses_

Charlie and I just stared at the dress and jewelry for a while, no one speaking.

"So this dance is a masquerade, right?" Charlie confirmed.

"Yeah, dad," I said softly, still stunned. "Why?"

"I think I have the perfect thing for that costume. Follow me, Bells," he said, walking out of my bedroom.

I was surprised he hadn't told me to return it to whoever sent it, or at least asked who did send it. Instead he went to the cupboard under the stairs and started digging through some boxes. He pulled out a small cardboard box.

He opened it up and removed a small white leather case. My eyes widened in shock. What was that? I didn't wonder long, for he opened it up and pulled out a small, white porcelain masquerade mask.

It was beautiful. It had small white diamonds encrusted around one side with sapphires in the mix. It looked like the shining trail of a shooting star. There was a white gold handle attached to the side of the mask, used to carry it around.

I gasped, tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"Do you like it?" he asked in a whisper.

"I love it! Was it moms?" I stuttered between my tears.

He smiled, a subtle gleam in his eyes.

"It was one of the first dances we went to together as a couple. She never took it when she left, and I think it's time it got passed down a generation," he whispered.

"It looks so beautiful and expensive," I whispered.

"My parents weren't very happy when they found out I spent over half of my life savings on a mask for my first girlfriend," he responded.

"Oh, dad!" I said, throwing my arms around him.

"I'm glad you like it, Bells. But I think you need some rest. By the looks of it, you've had one emotionally draining day," he said.

I laughed a little, wiping away my tears.

"Thanks, dad. And goodnight," I said, shutting the lid on the box and carefully holding it against me as I made my way up the stairs.

"And, Bella," he said.

"Yeah, dad?" I asked curiously.

"Whoever sent you that costume really loves you," he whispered.

"I know, dad," I mumbled, making my way to my bedroom.

I carefully put the mask and the dress in the box and laid it on the top shelf in my closet. I held the necklace up to my neck as I stared at my mirror.

"Who do I love?" I whispered.

Suddenly as gust of wind came through my window that I was sure I had shut. I went over to close it, for it was now open a little bit, but before I could, I found a rose on the ground.

I picked it up. There was no message on it, not that there needed to be. As I walked over to my window, I saw a beautiful pair of topaz eyes staring at me from down below.

As quickly as they were there, they were gone.

* * *

The next day I drove to school in a daze. I hadn't slept at all; I was way too busy thinking.

I knew I should just get over him completely after telling me straight to my face that he wasn't sorry, but I loved him. I love him. But don't I love Damien, too?

I walked out of my truck and in the direction of my first period. They both had plusses, yet they both had faults. I guess this was the price I had to pay for falling for vampires.

"Isabella Swan!" someone called out to me.

I got to school early. I hadn't expected anyone to try and talk to me. What was weirder was how I didn't recognize the voice. I turned around.

I gasped. Audrey was trying to talk to me! Again! Even though the last time she tried I tackled her!

"What, Audrey?" I said in an irritated voice.

"You swear you won't try to tackle me?" she snapped.

"Just get onto the point," I said rudely.

"Stop screening the Cullen's calls," she ordered.

"First of all, I was out yesterday, not screening their calls. Second, don't you dare for one second think you can tell me what to do and honestly expect me to listen," I said snidely.

She just smirked.

"If you were out, you still should've called them back. And I'm not telling you what to do, I'm telling you what's right," she clarified.

"Audrey, don't give me trash about what's right. You wouldn't know right if it punched you in the face," I said coldly.

She looked shocked, and almost hurt, for a second, but then she composed herself and anger became her dominant emotion.

"I do know what's right, thank you very much!" she was going to say more, but I cut her off.

"So kissing other girl's boyfriends is 'right' to you?" I snapped.

"I-" she looked like she was about to explain herself, but then she dropped her glare to the floor and stopped. "That is none of your business."

"None of my business!" I roared. "He was my boyfriend! I loved him!"

I yelled, tears streaming down my face. Kids were watching us by now, and teachers started coming out of classrooms to see what all the commotion was.

"Loved?" she asked icily, before turning around and stalking away.

* * *

The rest of the day passed in blur, I not paying much attention to anything. At lunch I sat with Damien. We discussed plans for the next day, the Masquerade.

"So I'll pick you up at eight, and we can go to dinner before the Masquerade starts?" he clarified.

"Sounds like a plan," I said with a small smile.

"Do you plan on wearing-" he began, looking awkward, but I cut him off.

"It's beautiful, Damien. It would be my pleasure to wear it," I said, smiling more noticeably then before.

"I'm glad you like it," he said, kissing my hand, which was in his.

I smiled some more, but I couldn't help my eyes from flickering towards the Cullen's table. Edward was leaning back in his chair, his arms crossed across his chest, with a very sad, defeated look on his face. Luckily Damien hadn't noticed me glance at them.

"Well, I must be going," Damien said, standing up.

"What? Where?" I asked, puzzled

"Well, I've got to go pick up my costume. I had it custom made in Olympia and I must go pick it up. It is one long ride," he explained.

"Oh, okay," I said. He had caught me off guard, it was right in the middle of lunch.

"I'll see you tomorrow," He whispered, touching my face gently.

When he left, I sat by myself, more puzzled then ever. His touch definitely felt nice, but it wasn't anything compared to that of the magnitude I felt when Edward touched me.

From the corner of my eye I saw Alice stand up and begin to head in my direction. Edward grabbed her arm and they exchanged some quick words. She sullenly went back to sit down.

I sighed and flipped my hair over my shoulder. Then I suddenly remembered that a very angry Edward was in the room with me. I looked over my shoulder at his table, and all the Cullens and Audrey were staring at me wide eyed. Edward's eyes were flat black.

I let out a small squeak and got up and left the cafeteria. As soon as I got out of the cafeteria door, Edward was behind me.

"Bella…" he said, seeming to be in pain

I turned around to face him reluctantly. He was right behind me, his face mere centimeters from mine. I slowly backed into the wall, trying to get some room, but he followed me to it.

He put his hands on both either sides of my head on the wall and leaned in towards me.

"Bella…" he began again in a pained voice. "Do you really think I would hurt you?"

His voice hit me in the face and I realized how badly I missed him. He slowly, hesitantly, lowered his face closer and closer to mine. We then kissed each other, cautiously at first, but it became more and more passionate.

Then I remembered Audrey's lips had been in the same spot, and I pulled away. I knew I wouldn't have minded in the least if he apologized, but it seemed like he wanted Audrey and me. And that couldn't happen.

"Bella, I know you miss me just as much as I miss you! I love you Bella, and we can't keep doing this to each other!" he pleaded. "Just go to the Masquerade with me, Bella. I can talk to you there, I promise."

"Just apologize for kissing Audrey. Just say that she came on to you! Please Edward, that's all I need!" I begged.

"Bella, you know I can't-" he started.

A tear slid down my face, but I didn't bother fighting him this time. I didn't know how he could purposely kiss her, even after he said he loved me so many times.

"I'll see you around then," I said, trying to control my tears. I straightened up my back and walked to my truck quickly.

I would find out what really happened that night, even if Edward won't tell me. I had made up my mind that he would never purposely hurt me, and that there had to be some reason. I would find that reason out tomorrow, even if I killed myself and everyone around me in the process.

Little did I know how true that statement would be.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it! Next chapter is the start of the Masquerade! Yaaaaaay! Please review ;)!**


	8. Masquerade! Part One

**Yay update! It's finally the beginning of the Masquerade! Well, I hope you like the length. This is about 1000 words longer then the last chapter. Please R&R! And before we get started, I must do this for a reader who I promised an hour and half update which I by far exceeded:**

**Sorry: Sweet Little Nothing ;(**

**DISCLAIMER: You are stupid if you think I wrote or own Twilight. I do however own Audrey and Damien.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Six_

_Masquerade! Part One_

It was the day of the Masquerade, and my heart was on overdrive. I was getting nervous just thinking about tonight. Something felt off, not right. Maybe it was the fact that on Damien's arm I would be escorted, and not Edward's. But deep down inside I knew that wasn't it.

The Masquerade would be held in a ballroom of a large hotel somewhere near Port Angeles. The hotel was supposedly old fashioned, with high, white, vaulted and engraved ceilings, and chandeliers as light fixtures. It sounded beautiful, yet eerie.

After school I had an appointment at the nearest hair salon with Angela, to match our costumes. I knew it wouldn't be anywhere near Alice's caliber, but Alice and I weren't that close anymore.

When I got to school, I found that all the classes would be just used for socializing, since that's all the students would do anyway. I was sort of dreading that, because I had no clue what I would do when it came time to talking in a class with Edward. I could only pray he wouldn't approach me. I didn't feel like crying today.

In first period, Mike asked me to the dance with him even though he was going with Jessica. He must've known I would say no, but still, you had to admire his determination.

Jessica, Lauren, and Angela all hounded me about details of my costume. They would see it soon enough, so all I said was "it's blue" or "it's nice". Lauren was going as a French Maid, Jessica was going as a Vegas Showgirl, and Angela was going as Snow White.

Mike was going as Batman (much to Jessica's displeasure), Tyler was going as a Nascar Driver, and Ben Cheney, Angela's date, was going as one of the seven dwarves.

I was curious to see what the Cullens would be going as, but I curbed my curiosity.

At lunch I sat with Jessica, Lauren, Mike and company, and surprisingly, Damien joined me. I kept noticing Lauren flashing seductive glances at Damien, who took no notice.

"So have you all turned in your shares of the limo fee?" Mike asked everyone.

One by one they all agreed.

"Are you riding with us, Bella and Damien?" Jessica asked.

I looked up at Damien, not quite sure of the answer. He just smiled.

"No, thank you. Bella and I already have a limo," he said.

"You two rented a whole limo, by yourselves?" Mike asked, shocked. "Those things are expensive!"

"I can't help myself sometimes. Spoiling Bella is just so fun," he said with a grin, as he tucked a stray lock of my hair back in place.

I smiled awkwardly. I didn't like it when Edward spoiled me, but when Damien did it was just weird!

No one said anymore on the topic, but Jessica, Lauren and her friends all started shooting me jealous glances.

Then lunch ended and I groaned. Damien raised an eyebrow at me in question.

"Biology," I mumbled.

"Would you like to skip?" he asked, concerned.

"No, it's okay. I think I've already skipped enough this week," I confessed.

He smiled and touched my face lightly again.

"See you tonight then," he said.

When I walked into the Biology room, I saw a girl sitting in my seat talking to the guy next to her. I still had this class with Edward, but we no longer sat together because the teacher moved us for expressing Public Display of Affection in the hall. I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Can you please move out of my seat?" I asked nicely.

"Umm no, I'm talking to my boyfriend. Go sit in my seat," she said with a heavy valley girl accent.

When I scanned the room I noticed she sat next to Edward, and that there weren't any other seats.

"No! I umm can't sit there, so can you just please move?" I asked desperately.

"I said no so stop stalking me, you stalker," she said.

"Do you even know what the word 'stalker' means? Now get out of my seat!" I said loudly.

"Miss Swan what is the problem?" the teacher asked.

"This girl won't get out of my seat!" I said, but my voice broke in panic.

The teacher sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Miss Swan, just go sit in her seat then. Is it really that hard to do?" he asked.

I could feel myself blushing but I could not sit by Edward.

"But that's my seat!" I basically squeaked.

"Miss Swan, you'll get over it. Now go sit down," he said sternly.

I scowled at him but obeyed.

The teacher went back to organizing his desk while the class continued socializing. I just sat in my chair, as far away as possible from Edward, and fidgeted nervously with a loose hem on my bag.

"That desperate to get away from me, huh?" he asked in a strangely subdued voice.

"Umm," was all I could manage in response.

"How did we get like this Bella?" he asked in a tortured voice.

I finally looked him in his sad, tormented, black eyes and spat out the truth.

"Because you kissed another woman. Because you lied to me. Because you broke my heart," I said.

He seemed to open up his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I had rendered him speechless.

* * *

I dropped off my car at the house before hitching a ride with Angela to the hair salon. It was so nice to just talk to Angela without Jessica and Lauren whining or probing at their's and people around them's lives. When I brought up the subject, Angela said the feeling was mutual.

We read magazines and talked to each other and the hairdressers while they were doing our hair, and it was actually fun. The hairdressers, their names were Marie and Sally, both reminisced about when they had dances. It was very funny.

Surprisingly, I loved the finished result. My hair was straight up top and pulled into a ponytail, where it was layered and curled. Marie also did this elaborate set up where she pinned a bun of my hair to my head in order for it to look like I had less hair in the ponytail, which apparently was how a lot of girls wore it back then.

I knew inside that my hairstyle was relatively new and that it wasn't old fashioned, but that didn't stop me from loving it. It was classy and elegant; the way the small amount of loose locks were curled and framed my face.

Angela had her beautiful hair also pinned to her head in a bun, where it was primped and fluffed. In the end she had a sort of bob, which when the ribbon was added, looked just like Snow White's hair.

Marie and Sally also did our make up. Angela got a pale, natural shimmery eyeliner and bright red lipstick. She had tons of mascara on and a lot of blush. In the end she looked just like Snow White.

I had a gentle, soft foundation applied to my skin. They put some mascara on my eyelashes, and a semi transparent shimmering blue lipstick on my lips. They put beautiful blue eyeliner on me, and very little blush.

We all stood there gaping at me for a good five minutes before anyone spoke. I looked beautiful and classy, elegant and powerful. I looked great!

After we paid we promised we would stop by and show the girls our full costumes before we went to the dance. Angela and I were both very pleased.

When I got home, I took to the hard task of getting the dress on. First I had to put on an off white corset, and a slip and a bunch of other stuff. After around fifteen minutes of dressing, I finally had the dress on.

I put on a pair of off white high-heeled shoes, not that anyone could seem them due to the fact that the dress was so long. I slipped on the necklace and the bracelet and the ring. I decided against bringing my purse, and instead held the mask in my hands delicately.

I heard a knock on the front door and Charlie answer it. I heard talking though I couldn't understand it. I walked out of my door and towards the staircase. I paused at the top.

Charlie and Damien both took sharp intakes of breath when they saw me. I did, if I may say so myself, look gorgeous in the dress. I walked down the staircase and Damien handed me a bouquet of beautiful assorted flowers, all in blue, off white, or black.

"You look beautiful," he said.

That's when I noticed what he was wearing. His hair was slicked back, completely unlike the casual array it was usually in. He had black slacks on and a black silk button down long sleeved shirt, with the top few buttons open, revealing part of his pale, muscular chest. He had a black silk cape on, with a flared color, and a red silk inside lining. The Phantom's mask was in his hand.

"You look far to good to be wearing a mask," I teased.

"I could say the same about you," he said with a smirk of his own.

Charlie walked us out. I gasped when I reached the front porch. So did Charlie.

There was a long stretch black limousine outside of the house. Damien walked over to the backseat door and held it open, revealing all red seats on the inside, with rose petals lining the floor.

"You kids have fun," Charlie managed to choke out.  
"Bye, dad," I said, giving him a quick kiss before hurrying into the limo.

We stopped on the way to Port Angeles to see Sally and Marie and they both almost had strokes at how Damien and I looked. We said goodbye quickly so they wouldn't go into cardiac arrest.

We ate in a very fancy restaurant in Port Angeles, and all the waitresses eyed Damien just as much as the waiters eyed me. We paid attention to neither of them. We sat and talked for a bit, I only had salad for fear of spilling something on my dress, and Damien had nothing.

"I can't dance," I warned Damien on the way to the hotel.

He flashed me a horribly cute grin.

"It's all in the leading," he said confidently.

A wave of despair washed over me as I was reminded of Edward and how much I missed him.

The hotel was obviously old, but somehow grand looking. It was a very nice place for a ball. I wondered aloud why Forks didn't have all of its dances here.

"The owner only supports the Masquerade theme. He's kind of crazy," Damien said with a wink.

I laughed as he led me to a small table to sit down. Music was playing but I had told him I felt like talking first.

As we walked through the crowded dance floor to a table, everyone stopped to look at us. Did we really look that good? Even the Cullens were staring at us and had stopped dancing. Jasper's eyes were clouded over and Emmett was drooling slightly, I noted, blushing.

Edward looked stunned and hurt. I could sort of see why. I had worn his favorite color on me in a beautiful dress to the dance, with someone else. I tried to flip my hair over my shoulder to hide, only to realize that I still had that elaborate hairstyle.

Damien and I were holding hands as we walked through the crowd, and upon seeing Edward, he lifted them up and kissed my hand gently. I blushed deeper, and Edward seemed to grow angry.

We sat down at a table and everyone slowly began dancing again. I then realized something. Edward had been dancing with Audrey! I couldn't cry, I had mascara on, so I decided to get even.

Damien had gotten me a little bit of chocolate ice cream with whip cream and a cherry on top in a cute little martini glass when we were up. I formed a plan. When I was sure Edward's eyes were on me, I stuck my finger in the whip cream, making sure it was coated with it.

I then, locking eyes with Edward, raised that finger to my mouth and slowly licked the entire whip cream off of it. Edward's eyes had gone huge and he was looking mega dazzled. I smiled, pleased.

That's when I looked around me.

Every guy in the whole place, including Damien and Edward's brothers, were all staring at me with that same big eyed, drool-hanging-out-of-their-mouth look. I murmured to Damien I had to use the bathroom and ran away before the guys got any ideas.

When I looked into the mirror of the lady's bathroom, I saw that I was blushing tremendously. Sadly, with the contrast of my pale skin and blue dress, it only made me look prettier.

Suddenly the door flew open and Rosalie, Alice, and Audrey stalked in.

My face drained all color and I made a movement to run to the door. I stumbled and when I looked up, Rosalie was blocking it.

"Can I help you?" I murmured.

"Bella! What the hell was that?" Rosalie boomed.

"I was just eating my ice cream," I lied feebly.

"Bella, you had every man in the whole place drooling at you," Alice accused. "You were not just eating ice cream."

"I only meant it for Edward," I whispered.

"Why?" Audrey suddenly demanded.

My eyes lit up. I knew I could use this situation to my advantage.

"Only if you tell me who Damien really is," I whispered.

Alice and Rosalie looked confused, but Audrey seemed to drain color, even though it was impossible.

"She's trying to worm her way out of this conversation," Audrey said, heading towards the door. "I'm not wasting my time."

Rosalie followed Audrey out, but Alice cut me off as I went to follow Audrey.

"Bella, what do you mean who is Damien?" she asked, her voice serious.

"Edward said he was dangerous but he won't tell me why," I whispered. "And Audrey knows, too."

I suddenly ran out of the bathroom. Alice had been to puzzled to get me.

I ran back to where people were dancing, and I saw Audrey turn around a corner in a hallway across the room, with Edward looking sad and confused on the dance floor. I ran through the dance floor and down the hallway Audrey had.

She turned around when she saw me. I grabbed her arm.

"Tell me who he is right now," I hissed.

"You couldn't possibly be talking about me, could you, Isabella?" whispered a voice right behind my neck.

I whirled around and stumbled into Audrey's arms. We both started backing away from him. I never quite noticed how menacing Damien's voice had sounded until right then. It was off, not normal somehow.

"What are you?" I whispered.

"It doesn't matter what I am," he said in an eerie, song like voice. "All that matters is what I can do."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Sorry for the cliffhanger lol! Some people die soon by the way! Please Review! You guys rock ;P!**


	9. Masquerade! Part Two

**Heeeyyyy! I'm so sorry I took so long to update, I just got a serious case of writer's block. I had no clue how I wanted to present this chapter, but I'm actually pretty happy with how it came out. It's one of my longest chapters ever - over 2900 words! Well, this is the chapter where all your questions really get answered, and it's really a sort of -gasp!- chapter. The next chapter is the last, and it's sort of a more -tear- chapter. But without further ado, Masquerade! Part Two! Please R&R!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, but I do own Audrey and Damien!**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Seven_

_Masquerade! Part Two_

I stared, frozen in shock at what Damien was implying. Was he going to kill me?

"Damien, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Vampires can't cry," he said, with an evil smile.

"Don't hurt Edward," I whispered.

"I will do whatever I god damn want to! And that includes tear apart your boyfriend piece from-" he started.

"Shut up!" I screamed at him, and I could tell tears were coming.

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked, moving closer to me.

Then, without even thinking, I let out a blood-curling scream, and then I cupped my hands and slammed them against Damien's ears. He roared in pain, clutching his ears, as he fell to his knees.

Audrey screamed at me to run. I did so, and when I looked back I saw her attack Damien.

I ran all the way down the hall to an elevator. I swore to myself for not running back towards the crowd. The elevator was old, with those big old vertical metal gates. I lifted the top part of the gate with difficulty, for it was rusted and just plain heavy.

I slid in and shut the gates. I frantically started pushing buttons for the elevator to move. I hit the button to the basement, and of course it worked. The elevator got around halfway down and then hit something hard. It stopped.

I tried to get out but the elevator had gone too low and I couldn't reach the gates to open them. I couldn't scream, because that would attract Damien. Instead I sat down in a corner and started to cry. What had I done?

"Bella?" a frantic voice called out from above.

"Yes, I'm here! Help me, help me!" I said jumping up and down to see who was there.

The gates suddenly sprung open and Edward jumped down into the elevator with me.

I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back.

"Oh, Edward! I'm so sorry! I was so stupid I -" I began, but he cut me off.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay. We both made mistakes," he whispered in my ear, trying to calm me down.

"Edward, I need you to tell me right now. What is Damien?" I asked.

"He's a vampire, Bella. You know that," he chided, listening intently to see if anyone was coming.

"Why do I get the feeling that he's something more?" I whispered.

"Because he is," he responded.

Suddenly Edward swore under his breath. He hugged me tightly to him and then whispered in my ear.

"Bella, I've got to go real quick, but I'll be right back," he said, distressed.

"No, Edward!" I whispered frantically. "Don't leave me, please don't leave."

"He's coming Bella, whatever you do, just don't draw attention to yourself," he said.

He climbed out of the elevator and shut the gates behind him. I started searching the elevator for a way to climb out myself. There was no way I was losing Edward again.

I then saw the obvious solution that had eluded me so easily. I started climbing up the gate. I couldn't lift the gates so I contented myself with just watching Edward and making sure he was safe.

Damien just then rounded the corner.

"Hell, Edward. Isn't this fun," he said with a grin.

"Damien, I will fight you. My whole family will fight you. Just let Bella go," Edward said dangerously.

I wanted to scream out for Edward, but he had asked me to stay hidden. Tears started to silently stream down my face.

"Where would the fun in that be?" Damien asked, right before pouncing on Edward.

He grabbed Edward by his shirt, and slammed him into the wall. I just then noticed that Edward had been Romeo tonight.

Damien grabbed Edward's head and slammed into an old air conditioner that was in the hall. Damien seemed to have strength and precision, and a lot of it. I doubted whether Emmett could even take him on.

Edward grabbed Damien's neck and started squeezing. There was a bunch of sickening crunches, but of course Damien acted unscathed.

Damien slammed Edward into a wall once more and threw the air conditioner at him. Edward fell to the ground and met my eyes. He slowly started crawling to me.

"I could kill you right now if I wanted," Damien whispered sadistically. "But I want to see you wither in pain first."

He grabbed Edward legs just as he had reached me, and started dragging him. I grabbed Edward's hands with as much force as possible and refused to let him go.

"Damien, don't! Please don't! Edward I love you! Please don't go. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry! Damien don't take him! Take me please just not him!" I screamed, the tears streaming down my face.

Edward seemed to be hurt more by watching me cry then when Damien was beating him up. Damien stared at me incredulously and then pulled Edward harder, but I would not let go. I was getting pushed against the bars, and it hurt, but Edward wouldn't leave my sight.

"Damien," I whispered. "What do you want from us?"

Damien just gave me that grin which I used to love. I would forever hate grins.

"If you touch him I swear to god I will find you and rip you and everyone you love into pieces. I'll laugh over your flames," I said in a low, menacing, hate filled voice. My tears had stopped.

Edward seemed shocked, Damien seemed to be thrown off completely, and I thought I was going crazy.

He dropped Edward's legs roughly and walked over to the elevator. He bent down to be eye level with me. My hands never left Edward's.

"I'd like to see you try," Damien whispered.

I spat in his face.

He roared in raged and with one swift, agile movement, broke my arms. I let out a scream, but I still wouldn't let Edward go.

Damien smiled, but not for long. All of a sudden Edward's hand removed itself from mine and found Damien's face. In a quick movement, Edward grabbed a piece of Damien's flesh and tore it off of his face.

Damien roared in pain and clutched his face.

"Don't touch her!" Edward said. He removed his hands from mine slowly and told me to go down into the elevator.

I listened to him. There was no way I wanted to see Damien get ripped up.

I could hear Damien and Edward's fierce fight taking place. Swears, slashes, bangs, and crunches filled the air. Suddenly the noise stopped.

I tried to climb back up to see what was going on but I couldn't. I screamed loudly but no one came. I looked at my watch.

It was two thirty in the morning. Everyone had gone home.

"Bella?" several concerned voices were calling.

"Here! I'm right here!" I yelled.

Suddenly Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme's concerned faces all appeared at the elevator gates. I didn't see who did it, but suddenly the elevator gates flew open.

Jasper jumped down and scooped me in his arms. When he saw my arms he gasped. He whispered something speedily to Carlisle, and Carlisle helped him up. Carlisle started examining my arms. Every time he would touch one of them I would wince.

"Definitely broken, but lucky for you neither are compound," Carlisle said.

"I'm fine," I lied. "Where's Edward?"

"We thought he would be here with you. Alice had a vision of you trapped in the elevator holding Edward's hands," Jasper whispered.

"Damien and him were fighting, Damien must've attempted to run when he heard you guys coming," I surmised.

"Rosalie and Emmett both went the opposite way. Jasper, Alice, follow me," Carlisle instructed. "Esme, I think it'd be best for you to stay with Bella. I think the ballroom will be safest."

"Of course, Bella come with me," Esme responded, lightly wrapping her arm around my shoulder and leading me to the ballroom.

We sat in a table, Esme seeming to be on full alert. Each Cullen had their cell phones with them, and Esme was clutching hers tightly.

I heard a strange noise from behind me, but I thought nothing of it. Esme hadn't heard it, but then again she looked like she was concentrating pretty hard on something. I heard the noise again

I got out of my chair and walked to Esme. I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Did you hear-" I started, but Jasper, Alice, and Carlisle bursting into the ballroom with feared expressions on their face cut me off.

"Watch out!" Alice screamed.

All of a sudden Damien jumped through the weak plaster wall of the ballroom. He meant to lunge at me, obviously, but missed. I screamed loudly. He had hit Esme and was now proceeding to tear her into shreds.

I back up, shocked, into the table behind me. I was still screaming.

Jasper and Alice were there suddenly and they pulled Damien off, shoving him into a wall. Carlisle was hunched over what used to be Esme, screaming, broken, tearless sobs racking through his body.

Esme had been torn up in a matter of seconds. Damien had killed her, and there was no saving her now. All of a sudden Carlisle locked eyes with Damien; his eyes were pitch black.

He lunged towards him just as Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett burst through the ballroom door. They saw the fragments of Esme's torn body, me cowering against a table, screaming and crying, and Jasper and Alice holding Damien down while Carlisle lunged at him.

Damien all of a sudden flexed his forearms and swung them out, throwing Alice and Jasper back. He brutally ran to Carlisle's lunge and threw him back several yards. Emmett and Rosalie both went to attack Damien, with Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle not too far behind.

Edward walked numbly to the torn fragments that were Esme, his eyes turning black, though not as black as Carlisle's. He then also lunged at Damien, who was somehow unscathed.

All of the remaining Cullens were battling Damien with all they had, but Damien was holding them back.

He picked up Alice and launched her across the room, where she smashed through a wall and into the outside hall. He punched Jasper's face with a sickening crunch. Jasper spun around before Damien also launched him.

Damien grabbed Rosalie's hair and spun her around, smashing her full force through the wall behind him. Emmett let out an enraged roar and threw himself at Damien, only to be caught, punched and thrown back through the same wall as Alice and Jasper.

Carlisle and Edward were fighting with much more speed and precision. Damien somehow managed to launch an extremely powerful upper cut punch that hit Edward's jaw and sent him flying. He slammed into the arched ceiling and fell to the floor. A piece of plaster fell from where he hit and landed on him.

I was still too stunned to react to anything.

Carlisle and Damien seemed to be equally matched. Damien was driven by the want to live, and hate. Carlisle was driven by rage, vengeance, and anger. They kept throwing awfully hard punches at each other, which would have killed any human.

Damien then picked up Carlisle swiftly, grabbed Carlisle's head and snapped it at a sickening angle, and threw him as far as he could. He then locked his eyes on me.

I screamed loudly, but there was no one to save me. Damien launched himself at me and slung me over his shoulder. He ran threw a hole in the wall that was created sometime during the brawl. He ran me down a flight of stairs and into the basement.

He threw me against a wall near a large, hot furnace and proceeded to chain me up. He stuffed a gag in my mouth and smiled evilly. He bolted the door to the basement, which I noticed frighteningly was steel; with six large locks which looked so strong that I doubted even a vampire could break them.

He walked over to me and licked the hollow base of my throat.

"Oh, you will taste so delicious," he moaned. Then an eerie grin crept over his face. "But first, I'd like to gloat."

"You might be wondering how I was so strong," he started. "So I'll start with my past. I was born over two hundred years ago, in a small town in the west. I grew up as a rancher's son, always working and sweating. At the age of eighteen, I became a blacksmith, the best one for miles. People would travel to me from all across the lands. Working with steel and anvils all day had left me crafty and precise, agile and swift. My arms had grown tremendously strong."

"Then one night as I was closing up shop, I heard an eerie noise. I paid it no heed. Just as I was chaining up the spikes, it attacked. Its eyes were bloodthirsty red; it seemed weak and fragile. My guess is that he had gone too long without feeding. He managed to get a bite before I drove a spike into him."

"I kept hammering spikes into his body in rage until the pain came. I slowly crept out of the back of my shop and into the mountain range not too far away. I collapsed, and three days of pain passed. When I woke, I was thirsty. I killed the closest thing I could find. Only once my thirst had been saturated did I realize what I had killed. It was a child."

"I mourned over the poor child's body for days on end. I hated myself. I tried desperately to kill myself, to rid me of this sin. Nothing worked, until one day I came up with a solution."

"To hunt animals?" I guessed quietly.

He grinned evilly.

"No. I chose to hunt the sick monsters that made me the mess I was. The sick monsters that made me kill that child. Who knows how many people have died because of us evil, demented monsters who kill other beings to keep ourselves alive?" he said.

"But your eyes, they're topaz," I whispered.

"No, they are more of an orange tint. I was afraid you would see through my ruse when I first met you, but I was giving you too much credit. My eyes are orange because I drink the blood of the vampires I kill. I take the blood out of their system which they killed for."

"Instead of killing the innocent, I kill the killers. I like to call it 'giving them a taste of their own medicine'," he whispered.

"You kill vampires? You're a hunter?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes. That's why your poor Edward kissed Audrey," he said, seeming to be lost in thought.

"What?" I gasped.

His grin grew more prominent.

"Audrey and I were a couple for half a century. It was more physical, if you know what I mean, though," he said, and winked.

I scowled at him.

"One day, when I told her I had to go hunt, she followed me. I told her I preferred to hunt alone, which she found weird. I had been too busy tracking to notice her. She saw me kill the vampire and feed off of the blood he was using to live. She ran to the only other place she knew, the Cullen's."

"Apparently Audrey had been a patient to Carlisle a while back, and they became friends. She got better and left the hospital. Soon after she left, Carlisle and his small family at the time relocated. She got sick again soon after. She had a type of repetitive cancer or something. Well she obviously got changed and that's when we met."

"Now back to more recent times. She found Carlisle and explained to he and his coven what had happened. They soon found out I had enrolled in Forks High. They decided to hunt me. Audrey and Edward staged kissing in his room when they knew I was watching, they planned to make me mad enough to go and attack him."

"Then you came along and ruined it. I saw the shock on Edward's and yours faces when he and Audrey broke apart. I knew then that it was all a ploy, and I could use you to my advantage. I then began to seduce you. We became friends and soon you did exactly what I wanted you to do, you put a wedge between the Cullens."

"I honestly can't believe my luck right now. I came to track one vampire, and I get eight plus some of the most delicious blood I have ever smelled."

I was in too much shock to respond. I fell limply to the ground, my hands elevated above my head due to the chains.

"Shocking, isn't it?" he whispered.

He moved closer and closer to me, until he was just inches from my neck. He slowly licked the base of it. He grabbed a lock of my hair gently and sniffed it.

"You smell so delicious, and you are so beautiful. It will be a shame to see you gone," he whispered.

Then with my last breath, I spoke.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered.

Then, with precision and accuracy, Damien sunk his teeth into the soft flesh at the base of my throat.

* * *

**-Gasp!- How did you like it? Don't you luvv the cliffies? Well, please R&R and let me know what you thought. Be honest! I luvv honesty!**


	10. Masquerade! Part Three

**Okay people, here is the last official part of the Masquerade. It is by far the shorted peice I have ever written, but I made a decision while typing it. There will be another chapter, but I felt the need to split it up from the Masquerade because it will be entirely third person, and it will say what happens to everyone. I have also decided to write a sequel to this story, which I have not named so far. Please enjoy this chapter despite the fact that it's microscopic. Just content yourselves by realizing that the next chapter is one of the best peices I have ever written. R&R Please!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I do however own Audrey and Damien.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Eight_

_Masquerade! Part Three_

It was a weird sensation, being drunk from. It was as if I was a balloon full of water, and someone slowly undid the knot that kept me together. Slowly and steadily, all the water was draining, and I had no power over it. I was about to lose consciousness when I heard a loud, feral snarl.

Immediately Damien's teeth bit harder, injecting me with venom, in an attempt to hold on. I saw Audrey grab his head and yank him off of me. I could slowly feel the beginnings of the fire creeping through me.

Audrey was vicious, stronger then all of the Cullens. She moved extremely fast, even for a vampire, and kept tearing shreds of flesh off of Damien. She finally sent him a blow that threw him onto the ground. She hastily took the chains off of me and wrapped them around him, taking advantage of his daze.

She immediately went to start removing the locks.

"Audrey! Help me! I'm changing! Suck it out before it's too late!" I wailed.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I won't do that," she said.

"What!" I screamed.

How could she not be saving me? She was deliberately going against Edward.

"Why would you want me to be like one of you?" I screamed in pure agony. "You didn't trust me with the truth about Damien!"

I started withering in pain on the ground, moaning and screaming. Audrey started explaining as she tried to undo the locks.

"Bella, we couldn't tell you. If you knew and started to act weird around Damien, he would have killed you. We did it for you," she said.

I screamed louder, the fire was burning. My arm slammed against the hot furnace on I screamed louder. Audrey stopped working on the second lock and ran over to move me. Damien was starting to regain consciousness so she punched him.

"Tear him up and throw him in the furnace!" I screamed.

"I can't yet! I have a plan, I just need to get these locks off!" she yelled, frustrated.

Where were the Cullens? I wondered to myself.

She finally finished the sixth lock. She then ran to me, scooped me in her arms, and kicked over the large furnace. It smashed several large wooden crates, setting them on fire.

"I'll be right back, Bella. Don't move," she whispered, placing me down as far away from the fire as the small room would allow.

"Audrey," I moaned.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'll be right back, and everything will be fine," she whispered.

As she ran away, I met eyes with Damien who still looked dazed in his chains. He mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' before closing his eyes and preparing to succumb to the flames that were steadily creeping towards him.

"I forgive you," I whispered softly, before repeating the words that I had once heard Carlisle say.

"Go in peace."

* * *

**Please review, even though I know it was tiny. But omigosh, I seriously cried during the next chapter. It shows things from Charlie's, Renee's, Audrey's, Damien's, The Cullen's, and Bella's point of view. Each one is actually very sad and heartfelt. Just don't hate me for how it ends, and watch out for the sequel!**


	11. Mournings

**So this is the last chapter of The Apple Tree! Awww! It's really sad by the way, but I hope you all like it. I dedicate it to all the people who read and reviewed, or just read period. Much love to you all! Well without further ado, the final chapter of The Apple Tree! R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, nor do I own Amazing Grace. I do, however, own Audrey and Damien.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Nine_

_Mournings_

Audrey quickly made her way up the stairs from he basement into the ballroom where the Cullens were gathered around a small flame. She knew they were burning the remains of Esme.

They had all joined hands around the fire and broken sobs were racking through their bodies. Once the fire went out, Carlisle scooped up the ashes and placed them in a small bag. They would probably toss them off of Esme's favorite cliff or something along those lines.

Audrey cleared her throat awkwardly. They all looked at her.

"Where's Bella?" Edward asked solemnly.

"Damien and her both died. I set the bodies ablaze," Audrey lied, looking down.

"No!" screamed Edward, as he dropped to his knees. He clutched his head and started rocking back and forth; silent sobs racked his body.

Audrey and the Cullens had set up a plan. She would hide in the basement while the Cullens searched the hotel, looking for Damien. Whoever found him would kill him. Esme was never supposed to die, nor was Bella supposed to get bitten.

Audrey thought she was doing the right thing by keeping Bella a secret. The Cullens wouldn't want her as a vampire, Audrey thought. She would take Bella under her wing.

"I hear sirens, you all should leave. I'll take care of things here," Audrey stated.

Carlisle pulled Edward too his feet. All of the Cullens looked broken, but none so like Edward, who had lost both his 'mother' and the love of his life.

The Cullens all ran to the back door, but Edward paused. Audrey froze; she was scared that the fire hadn't been enough to cover up Bella's scent. But to her relief, Edward just spoke quietly before turning around and leaving.

"I love you forever, Isabella Swan," he whispered.

Audrey then made her way into the basement to save Bella. She and Bella could make new lives for themselves together. Bella would never have to know that the Cullens didn't want her as a vampire. Audrey would keep Bella safe from all that pain.

* * *

_Amazing Grace how sweet the sound,  
that saved a wretch like me…  
I once was lost but now am found,  
was blind, but now, I see._

* * *

Damien was drifting in and out of consciousness. He kept getting flashbacks from his former life and the monsters that ruined and killed. His anger brought him back to consciousness.

Using all of the strength he possessed, Damien lifted himself off of the ground. He made his way out of the basement and up the stairs with difficulty. Audrey and the Cullens were still in the ballroom.

Lucky for Damien they weren't concentrating and therefore never heard him leave. He walked in pain to the back of the building and into the encroaching forest.

He walked deep in and sank to his knees, his strength leaving him. He collapsed to the ground. Now he wouldn't die, now he could heal.

The temporary daze threatened to cloud him, and he fought it so he could promise himself just one last thing.

He would get revenge on that clan if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

_T'was Grace that taught…  
my heart to fear.  
And Grace, my fears relieved.  
How precious did that Grace appear…  
the hour I first believed._

* * *

Charlie Swan drove speedily down the quiet road to the hotel where the dance had been. He was following the fire trucks with several other cops to check it out.

Bella had not come home and she had not called, and it was very late. Charlie was worried.

When he got to the hotel some local officers and firemen had already arrived. He questioned the nearest officer he could find.

Apparently the floor to the ballroom had collapsed due to a strong fire in the basement. They couldn't be sure, but they found a charred female body that matched the description of Isabella Swan.

Charlie walked into the hotel, stunned. He refused to believe it. He walked around the remains of the ballroom, hoping to see Bella somewhere. He knew he was being naive, but he didn't care. His Bells couldn't be gone.

As he was walking by a piece of rubble, something shining caught his eye. He bent down to see what it was. When he picked it up, he gasped and broke out into tears.

It was the Masquerade mask he had given Bella. It was still shiny and whole, just a slight burn mark in the upper corner. He clutched it to his chest and started sobbing uncontrollably.

His Bella was gone forever. So young and innocent and full of love and knowledge. He would never see her again.

He sat down and leaned into the wall, crying harder and harder. Somewhere between gasps a woman informed him that his ex wife had been notified, and that she was going to catch a flight here in the morning.

He sat there, clutching the mask, for hours crying. He had lost the one he loved most. First Renee, now Bella.

"I love you, Bells," he whispered. "You will always have a place in the house, and in my heart."

Then for the rest of the night, he held the mask ever close to him, and prayed to God that he could have his Bella back.

_

* * *

_

_Through many dangers, toils and snares…  
we have already come.  
T'was Grace that brought us safe thus far…  
and Grace will lead us home._

* * *

Renee Dwyer was washing dishes while her husband was watching ball on television. They had a nice dinner together and she was feeling very happy. She thought she might call her daughter when she finished dishes.

As she was drying her hands on a cloth, the phone rang. Renee went to answer it, singing a sweet little hymn.

"Hello?" she said after answering the phone.

"Is this Mrs. Renee Dwyer, mother of Isabella Swan?" asked a strictly business female voice.

"Yes, it is. Is something wrong?" Asked Renee. She was starting to get scared.

"We believe we have found the remains of your daughter's dead body. She was burnt in a fire," the voice said. "I am truly sorry."

Renee could say nothing.

"Are you still there, Mrs. Dwyer?" asked the emotion free voice.

"Yes. I will take a flight to Forks in the morning," Renee whispered before hanging up the phone.

She climbed up the stairs in a trance like state and slowly crept into her daughter's old room. She picked up her daughter's old baby blanket and her ancient stuffed animal, and cradled them against her body.

She sank to the floor in the corner of the room. Clutching her daughter's old memorabilia, she broke out in a cry. Moments later, Renee's husband walked in. He asked no questions, only sank down next to her and let her cry into his shoulder.

They stayed like that until the sun came up and shone through the windows, when Renee finally drifted to sleep, still clutching her daughter's old things, and dreamed about her daughter.

She had lost her daughter, best friend, love of her life, and a large part of her heart and soul. Even in her subconscious, she wished for nothing more then for her daughter to be alive.

* * *

_The Lord has promised good to me…  
His word my hope secures.  
He will my shield and portion be…  
as long as life endures._

* * *

Edward had never felt worse in his entire existence.

His whole family was utterly heart broken. He secretly envied Jasper and Emmett, for they got to keep the ones they loved.

He could now only relate to Carlisle, whom Edward doubted would try to survive very long.

When they got to the house, Carlisle asked to speak to Edward in private in his office. Edward obliged.

"Edward, we really only have each other now, you know that don't you?" Carlisle started.

Edward could only nod.

"And I know how much you want to stop existing, to just die and be with the one you love," Carlisle continued.

Edward only nodded again.

"But we can't. The ones we love would never want us dead. We must live for them, since they can live no more."

"How do you expect me to exist without her?" Edward said hollowly.

"Do it for Esme, for me, for your siblings. Do it for Bella!" Carlisle pleaded. "It will only get easier."

"How can you be so calm when you just lost the love of your life?" Edward spat out at Carlisle.

"Because I will always have her. She will always be with me. I will let her live through me. If you love Bella like I know you do, you will let her live though you," Carlisle said strongly.

"Fine," Edward gave in. "I will not kill myself. Are we done here?"

Carlisle looked even more pained, and Edward felt bad, but he just couldn't bring himself to deal with anyone else. All he wanted to do was think of Bella.

"Yes, I guess so," Carlisle breathed.

"Thank you," Edward said.

He walked into his room and gazed out his window at the rising sun.

"My Bella, how I will miss you so," Edward whispered.

The sun bathed him in light, causing him to sparkle like he knew his Bella loved. His reflection was on everything in the room. His couch, his music, even the roses and the engagement ring he planned to give Bella.

"I am so sorry I didn't ask you sooner," Edward whispered to the rising sun.

Tearless sobs racked through his body when he realized he would never see the love of his life again. He sank to the floor, and said the words that he had wanted to say to Bella countless times before.

"Marry me, Isabella Swan. So we can be together for forever, and for always."

* * *

_When we've been here ten thousand years…  
bright shining as the sun.  
We've no less days to sing God's praise…  
then when we've first begun._

* * *

Isabella Swan felt the fire emanating through her body. She could no longer scream, just moan and wither in pain.

Suddenly strong, cold arms were lifting her off of the ground. She was being run through the cold air, which felt extremely nice.

Sometime ago she had seen Damien get up in pain and escape, but she had no energy to chase him or even scream after him.

Bella still couldn't grasp the fact that the Cullens hadn't wanted her around anymore. She thought they loved her. All she knew was that she was lucky she had Audrey. Audrey gently placed her in the back of a car and ran to the driver's seat.

She started speeding away, leaving Bella to moan and wither in the backseat.

"It's okay, Bella. It will all be over soon," she soothed.

Bella watch as the sun rose over the horizon out the window. She wondered about Charlie, Renee, Damien, and Edward.

It deeply hurt her to even think his name. The one she loved at abandoned her in her time of need.

All Bella could be sure of was three things.

One, she was a vampire now, something the Cullens tried so hard to prevent from happening.

Two, Audrey was now all she had left.

Damien was out there and most likely wanted revenge, the Cullens had wanted her out of their life completely, and her family probably thought she was dead.

Three, things were completely different now.

The world seemed to be conspiring against her, ready to destroy her. But she wouldn't let it.

She would fight, she would be ready, but there was no way she would go out without a bang.

* * *

_Amazing Grace how sweet the sound,  
that saved a wretch like me…  
I once was lost but now am found,  
was blind, but now, I see._

* * *

**So sad! Well sorry for the total cliffhanger, but the sequel will come out soon. I never got around to mentioning why the story got its title, but I will be sure to add it in the second one. The sequel will be called "The Blue Haven", and its title will be understood pretty soon in the book. And don't hate me for how this ended and don't hate Audrey! She was just doing what she thought was best for Bella! Well, please let me know what you thought. Watch out for the sequel! **

**Love you guys! Hugs/kisses!  
******

_IheartTwilight_


	12. Deleted Chapter: Midol

**So this was the deleted scene for The Apple Tree, chapter four. The product of my imagination gone wild, haha. I still find it quite amusing, and I hope you do, too!**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight! Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

Chapter Four

_(Drama and Fries)_

The rest of the morning passed in a blur. The whole time I was fighting the urges of giving in to Edward and crying. I was being so obstinate, I realized that, but Edward hurt me, and it seemed like he held no contempt. Not once has he said he was sorry.

I couldn't get rid of the nagging suspicion that the only reason he wanted me was because he couldn't have me, and that hurt. I knew somewhere inside of me that I was being stupid and dramatic but I didn't care. I was pms'ing for God's sake!

To make my horrible day worse, in the middle of second period I got my period. Another reason to hate Audrey, I told myself. Not only can (and probably did) she have sex with my boyfriend, but she also doesn't get monthly cramps! I hate her!

The stupid, sane little part of my brain told me that I was just blaming my problems on her and really all she did was kiss my boyfriend. Shut up, I told that part of my brain. Take a Midol, it responded.

I almost cried right there. I was going crazy right then, I could tell. I breathed out a sigh of relief when I the bell for lunch rang. I needed to talk to someone. My brain was arguing with itself, that was a sign.

I got in the lunch line and bought lemonade, fries, chips, a cookie, and an apple just to be healthy. I needed as much sugar and salt as I could get. As I was walking to where Jessica, Lauren, Angela and I usually sat, I heard some chuckles.

My head whipped around to the Cullen table. I scowled at them and went to sit down.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Angela asked hesitantly.

"I just started my period and I feel like being violent. Let's just say I've felt better," I said snidely.

Jessica got out a huge bottle of Midol out of her purse and handed it to me.

I giggled, "Holy crow, Jessica, do they make the bottles any bigger?"

I took one and thanked her after we all had stopped giggling. Suddenly I heard a pleasant male voice.

"Do you mind if I sit here with you, Bella?" Damien asked.

"Sure, Damien," I said pleasantly.

I glanced at the Cullen's table with a smirk. They were all glaring at me.

He glanced at the huge Midol bottle and frowned a bit. I suddenly flared with anger. If I needed a pill, I needed a pill!

"You have a problem with girls and pills, Damien?" I said in a low, menacing voice.

He glanced at me. Shock and (was that fear?) crossed his face.

"Umm no! Of co-cours-course not! If a woman has umm 'feminine' issues and she needs a pill she can take a pill," he stuttered.

"I have feminine issues, do I?" I asked, my eyes narrowed.

Jessica, Angela, and Lauren were staring at us shocked and looking delightfully entertained.

"No! I didn't mean that I just sort of said that," he mumbled apologetically.

"So you say things you don't mean, now do you?" I asked, glaring at him.

"No, Bella! Not usually this is just sort of uncomfortable. Umm maybe we can talk about this once the pills kick in?" he stuttered again, saying all this without thinking.

I took a sharp intake of breath and Damien seemed to grow paler as he realized what he said.

I heard chuckles from the other side of the lunchroom again. I glared at the Cullen's table and all of their chuckles stopped short. I got up and walked to their table; completely aware that everyone else's eyes in the lunchroom were on me.

"What's so funny?" I asked. I was sure my eyes had a maniac gleam in them by now.

They just all stared at me, their eyes wide in fear.

"I guess none of you know how I feel, really. Half of you are guys and the rest haven't ovulated in whom knows-" I started, but Edward hissed at me under his breath and cut me off.

"And you Edward!" I boomed. "YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO TRY AND TELL ME WHAT TO DO AFTER YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH SOME RANDOM BLOND! AND THEN YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO GET JEALOUS WHEN A DIFFERENT GUY ASKS ME OUT TO THE DANCE AND I ACCEPTED! YOU HADN'T EVEN ASKED YET! OH BUT OF COURSE, YOU'RE TONGUE WAS PROBABLY TOO BUSY DIGGING FOR GOD KNOWS WHAT IN AUDREY'S DIRTY MOUTH! YOU ARE SCUM, EDWARD CULLEN! SCUM! AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO LAUGH AT MY CHOICES OR TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

And with that, I broke out into tears.

"I'm not some random girl off of the street if that makes you feel any better," Audrey said snidely.

"YOU BI-"

---

I was riding home in Charlie's cruiser now. When Audrey spoke to me, I had lost all control. I dove over the table and had tackled her once again. The teachers had to pull me off. The lunchroom had broken into chants and I could clearly hear people taking bets on who would win.

When I told them I had gotten my period I got in virtually no trouble whatsoever. They had just asked that I be escorted home with my father. Now that the Midol was starting to work, embarrassment started seeping in. I slapped my forehead and groaned in embarrassment.

Charlie chuckled.

"It's okay, Bells. They probably will all have forgotten about it tomorrow," Charlie said.

We both knew that was a lie, especially in Forks. Forks High virtually had no violence. Until I came along, of course. This would be a hot topic for months, if I were lucky.

I sighed loudly. Then I heard Charlie mumbling under his breath.

"I just _pray to God_ that we have Midol at that house."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! By the way guys, the sequel and um sequel's sequel, are both out! Check my profile! **


End file.
